


Blown Away

by addict_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x20 companion piece, Attempt at Humor, Camaro - Freeform, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Embarrassed Stiles, Gen, Gentle Derek, M/M, Nine-Toe Stilinski, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Spoilers, it's a thing, light banter, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Takes place shortly after Stiles rescues Derek, and Derek ends saving Stiles from the crossfire.





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with this idea of Stiles and Derek driving home and having light banter.

 

It was very dark outside when Stiles slowly woke up. He could hear the rumbling of a car engine and became aware he was in the lowered passenger seat.

Cracking an eye open, he turned to the driver. Derek was watching him with concerned eyes.

Stiles groaned, covering his face with his hands. “That’s the most embarrassing thing ever!”

“Are you in any pain?” Derek checked, pulling over. The tires caught dirt from the side of the road.

“Can’t let me die in peace? I’m so freaking mortified!”

Derek lifted a brow, unsnapping his safe belt. He placed his hand on Stiles’s knee. “Tell me it doesn’t hurt. I had a first aid kit in the back, but I’m not sure if I did a good job.”

Stiles peeked through his fingers at his left foot. There was a large white bandage around his toes. To his horror, his big toe wasn’t there – not as big as before, anyway. His foot was balanced on a stack of books on the floor of the car.

He met Derek’s wide green eyes. He had no idea how much he’d missed him until he found him in the abandoned warehouse.

“I fainted,” he said slowly, testing the words. Then he groaned, grimacing. “I freaking fainted.”

Derek’s lips curled upwards. “Now I know that the sight of your blown off toe makes you faint. I understand why you weren’t a good candidate to cut off my arm.”

Stiles made a nose in his throat, swallowed by his embarrassment. “Stop talking about this. I’m going to be a freaking FBI agent! I can’t black out at the scene of the crime if we encounter a slaughter.”

Derek stroked his hand over Stiles’s knee, coming to a stop on his thigh. “I’m sure it would happen to the best of us. If you remember, I fainted from the pain too a couple of times.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. He had a horrible flashback from La Iglesia where he had to leave Derek bleeding, dying, so he could help his friends save Scott.

“How did we get out of there without the squad team noticing?”

“I kept my face hidden, besides they cleared out of my way when they noticed someone carrying you. I caught a few of them muttering about bringing an intern on such a dangerous job.”

Stiles hung his head. “After this stunt, they’ll probably kick me out.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Derek straightened in his seat. “We have more pressing matters than your future career.”

“Sure we do!” Stiles glared. “You can start with explaining yourself why I had to hear on my first day of training that my friend is wanted for mass murder! Where have you been? We barely kept it together while you were gone. So many things happened…”

“We have a long drive ahead of us, so I’ll tell you everything,” Derek said quietly. “I helped Breaden for a while, looking for the Desert Wolf, but we split up eventually. I visited Cora.”

“Whoa! Breaden did come back to Beacon Hills with that crazy bitch. Malia finished her.”

“Good to hear that.” Derek shifted the car in gear, peeling off.

“So how did you get your Camaro back?” Stiles frowned, beyond confused.

“It’s not mine.”

Stiles flailed. “Dude, say no more! Mass murderer and grand theft auto? It’s turning into that cliché story.”

Derek flashed him a toothy smile, and Stiles forgot to breathe for a second. He’d forgotten how nice Derek’s smile was.

“My story is quite short. I’ve tried finding Kate, but I had no leads. I should have known she’d find _me_ when the time came.” Derek sighed. “Chris came to South America a few weeks ago, telling me what I already knew. I had to go back to Beacon Hills. Something dangerous is happening at the moment.”

Stiles froze. “What? You kidding, right? No one told me anything.”

“Maybe they wanted to keep you in school, following your dream?”

“They should have left for college too!” Stiles cried out. “I’ve been so busy preparing for this op to rescue you that I didn’t think twice of the seldom messages from Scott and Lydia. Damn it.”

“Well, the reason I’m wanted for murder is because people have seen me on the crime scene. Quite a large pack was decimated and on the wall was written our town’s name.”

“Why are you always accused of murder? Seriously. You have to ditch the leather jacket and the Camaro. People mistake you for the bad guy.”

Derek snorted. “Even you accused me of murder once upon a time.”

“It happens to the best of us.” Stiles shrugged. “So you decided to come home when you saw that writing on the wall?”

“Then Chris found me and we came to North Carolina. We have another family vault there. We had a run-in with your FBI friends, but Kate was among them. She killed them.” Derek rubbed his jaw. “Chris gave me a vial of yellow wolfsbane for a shot. He explained that had kept Gerard alive. Kate took it from me, saying she’d put it in a bullet for Scott.”

“Holy shit!” Stiles gasped. “Fuck!” He grabbed his injured foot when it fell from the stack of books.

“You okay?”

“What’s the plan? We need a solid plan to save Scott from Kate.”

“There’s more,” Derek said quietly, reaching for Stiles’s arm. “You’re in pain.” He didn’t wait for an answer, immediately leech out the pain and leaving Stiles slumping in relief.

“Thanks,” he whispered. “What do you mean, there’s more?”

“Chris told me that Gerard has built an army. The whole town is hunting werewolves.”

“How fast does this thing go?” Stiles pointed to the dashboard, showing they were riding at sixty miles per hour.

“Fast enough to get us in trouble.”

“You’re with me, Derek. I’m sure I can sweet-talk our way out of this. Press the gas.”

“Whatever you say, Nine-Toe Stilinski.”

Stiles sputtered, shoving at Derek's shoulder. “That sounds badass,” he said after a while.

“Like those bad guys in western movies.” Derek laughed.

“Imagine the headlines after we save Beacon Hills: _Nine-Toe Stilinski and Sourwolf return to save the supernatural small town in California_.”

Derek growled playfully at being addressed as Sourwolf.

They continued the drive with Derek holding Stiles’s hand, leeching out pain at various intervals and Stiles bursting out laughing randomly at his new nickname.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this crazy little thing my mind came up with. =)


End file.
